


Dreamnitskephalo

by mayiburninhelleternally (trivialtrash)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awfully-Written, Business Meeting, Businessmen, CEO, Crack, DreamNotSkepHalo, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Full Fledged Smut Crack Written While Drunk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I blame my friends, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry I mean beuisnessmen, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men, so much crack, why would I torture a beta with this anyways?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/pseuds/mayiburninhelleternally
Summary: Okaybum they are ll ceos and at a beuisness meeting._____________________AKA The drunk crack trash fic where Skeppy, Badboyhalo, Georgenotfound and Dream are CEOS fucking after a meeting.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 24
Kudos: 43





	Dreamnitskephalo

Okaybum they are ll ceos and at a beuisness meeting. They were having skex and them George moand ymout. 

The meetj g had finally ended and the tenison fely thro iui ghtput the metying handt is apppeartad ed d.th elgaces that skeppy ahd been caftine towards bad hwd been so balatantly onvious that drem and geoge was moaning jn lain at the actively gay tension while they tegused to acjpnwledge their own gay tension. 

Tree w meetif was over and everyine had left excpet the four of then and the tenuinn was highert than rvef beforem. Ginalky it broke as bad grabbed skeppy by yhe collat and forced him ijto a kiss. Dream and geo th ge stood qakeealy off to the side watjing the evny ungold as they watched each other's movmentbrs longioy. 

"I miss i bay" moandied skeppy out of the keiss as they broke apary. Bad smilef haippily. "Teah me yoo." He replied with anbright smile. 

Skeppy smiled back before leanong back in for anothet kissm fream coighed awkwafdly. "Soooo…." He trailednoff, f3eling ofdly out of place in a room of ceps. But anothet flance tongep rdd ge shoerd he w ac ng the only one feeling out of place. T

he lack of tension lef them to growing closet together until drram and and geo tf ge wete kisisng as wrl. 

Wiht the four of yhem kissing the took was fullnof noisy nises and sexy no8sesm thye contihued smoocu8jg hefore george finally got impate9nt and leaned offver to to skeppy nd kissed him, mucy to thenompateniece of teitch.. dream gronlaned upset and lean ed d back into geogr leaning ovet to skeppy and stroking jis cokc. Dream proceeded ro strum him like a bango and tenderly tend to his cock. 

Sey noises emated frkmn bad hoyhalo qd skeppy screamed oit "OH TES MUFUM"

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my drunk brain at 4 AM for writing this. I regrettably fixed it up to be almost(?) readable though, so I guess sober me isn't much better.
> 
> Side note: the amount of times I wrote gay tension is unbearable to me, I'm never trusting myself to drink again.


End file.
